Un Vestido Y Un Amor
by Inu'sMate
Summary: Inuyasha es un famoso modelo. Kagome una estudiante, con un prometido. Puede Kagome dejar su inocencia y dejar a su prometido? o se resignara a vivir con una persona que no ama?


**Nueva historia!!!!! Si!!!!**

"**Un Vestido Y Un Amor"**

**Capitulo 1: Te Vi...**

Inuyasha salió a la calle, entre sus fans, a saludarlos, a firmar autógrafos. Había tenido una entrevista en una librería frente a un parque, en cual se amontonaban, unos encima de otros, sus numerosos fans, desesperados por darle algo, tocarlo, lograr que les firme un autógrafo. El parque, estaba vacío de un lado, y lleno donde Inuyasha caminaba. Vio una figura en el lado vacío del parque, la única figura, era una mujer, no mucho más joven que él, juntando un mantel con margaritas del suelo, retirándose de un picnic con su, según parecía, novio, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue que la jovencita ni se inmutó cuando hizo contacto visual con él, no fue desesperada corriendo a verlo.

Vio que ella caminaba hacia él, pero, en vez de morirse por lograr algo con él, solo le pasó por el lado, y, sin querer, chocó con él, Inuyasha se enojó, y mucho, comenzó a gritarle a la muchacha, sin razón aparente, solo porque sentía que era la única manera de esconder el secreto interés que ella le producía, parecía un ángel, a veces, pero había algo que no dejaba que él la viera como una mujer totalmente inocente.

Te vi  
juntabas margaritas del mantel  
ya sé que te traté bastante mal  
no sé si eras un ángel o un rubí  
o simplemente te vi

Ella lo vio salir, y vio un montón de mujeres abalanzarse sobre él, y desesperadas, intentar tocarlo, o que les firme un autógrafo, a Kagome, personalmente, poco le importaba, claro que conocía su nombre, como no conocerlo, era el modelo más famoso y claro, guapo, de todo el país, pero ella no era como todas las otras locas fanáticas, y si lo fuera, no lo demostraría así, cuando lo chocó, y él le gritó, se sintió tan mal, pero no quería armar una escena frente a Kouga, así que lo dejó pasar.

te vi  
saliste entre la gente a saludar  
los astros se rieron otra vez  
la llave de Mandala se quebró  
o simplemente te vi

Inuyasha caminaba por la calle, bajo la lluvia, mojándose, distraídamente, hasta que sintió que algo chocaba contra él, rápidamente agarró la pequeña figura por la cintura, para que no cayera al piso mojado, luego miró para encontrarse con la joven que había chocado en el parque.

-Disculpa-Dijo Inuyasha suavemente

Kagome caminaba por la calle, intentando conseguir un taxi para volver a el calor de su casa y escapar de la lluvia, iba tan metida en su pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien, hasta que escuchó su suave voz pidiendo perdón, miró a la persona que la había agarrado, y casi se desmaya... justo _él?_

-Ah! Y disculpa por lo del parque, estaba un poco estresado en ese momento, comencemos de nuevo: Inuyasha- Dijo él luego de asegurarse que ella había logrado recuperar el equilibrio, extendió una mano para que ella la tomara a modo de presentación- 19 años, Modelo- agregó

-Kagome- Dijo ella tomando su mano- 17 años, Estudiante- agregó con una leve risita

-Estás toda mojada, Kagome, acompáñame a mi casa y te daré algo seco para que te pongas-dijo Inuyasha mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Gracias- dijo ella siguiéndolo.

te vi  
fumabas unos chinos en Madrid  
hay cosas que te ayudan a vivir  
no hacías otra cosa que escribir  
y yo simplemente te vi

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Inuyasha le pasó una toalla a Kagome y luego se pusieron a hablar, conocerse un poco, cuando Inuyasha sintió que habían entrado en confianza preguntó.

-Y ese joven que estaba en el parque? Quien era?

-Kouga... Mi prometido

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Inuyasha, estaba celoso, aunque no tenía relación alguna con ella, igual estaba celoso.

me voy de vez en cuando a algún lugar  
ya sé, no te hace gracia este país  
tenías un vestido y un amor  
y yo simplemente te vi.

Después de dos horas la lluvia se calmó e Inuyasha se ofreció a llevar a Kagome a su casa.

Cuando llegaron, intercambiaron teléfonos y se despidieron.

Kagome estaba preocupada, ¿era posible enamorarse y que la vida se te de vuelta en una noche?

**Jeje, y? Que tal??**


End file.
